


Distraction

by alt_er_otp (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alt_er_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://mythical-rhink.tumblr.com/post/128518676031/so-i-happened-upon-this-story</p>
<p>Read that and you'll understand.</p>
<p>Just to warn I know very little about drugs and how college works in the US so this fic may be ridden with inaccuracies. Try to overlook them and hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

‘Man, please, c’mon!’ Link pleaded, ‘it’ll only be half an hour.’

Link looked up at Rhett with eyes as big as he could make them. He was lying across the ‘Fly’, shirtless and with his hand tucked under his hip for support.

A week prior, he had gone on a snowboarding trip with Rhett and a couple other friends, and managed to break his pelvis in a major accident. He had worried everybody present, as not only did he break his left hip, but he had also lost his memory for approximately eight hours. He still had no recollection of anything that had happened which was worrying, and due to his broken bone he was doomed to be bed-ridden (or couch-ridden) for a number of weeks. 

Rhett had been a good friend, throughout the accident and after, tending to Link’s every need and making sure his health wasn’t deteriorating. Rhett had tried to joke off the situation as it happened, but this was his way of dealing with things when he was afraid. In all honesty, Rhett was scared out of his mind.

But Rhett was only human, and as such had become tired after a long day of work. Not only did he have to undertake his own duties and classes, but also a new task added to the regime was to pick Link up, take him everywhere he went, and drop him off to class. He liked to help but it had worn him out, not to mention the added strain on his bad back, and now Link was asking him to pick him up one again to call his mom back. Rhett had been out for a late class and Link’s mom had called him whilst he was away, so Link was unable to attend the call though his mom was anxious to talk to him as soon as possible.

‘Link, I’m tired man.’ Rhett whined.

‘I know dude, and honestly I appreciate your help so much, I really hate asking too much of you, but my mom man! Katie said she was almost crying, she wanted to talk to me so bad.’

Rhett sighed. He understood how mothers could get, and he didn’t have a morning class so he could sleep in.

‘Alright up you get.’ Link smiled up at him like a child, his blue eyes sparkling. 

Rhett had done this enough times now to get the hang of it, but it was still a delicate process and took time and patience. He bent down over Link and felt his arms wrap around his neck and shoulders. He tentatively moved his arms under Links body, one mid-back and one under the bottom of his thighs, and held tightly when his arms were secure. He knew by now the best way to lift, was to bend his knees, hold Link’s uninjured side as close to him as possible, and slowly straighten his legs whilst lifting, careful not to jostle Link’s body. The first couple of times, he unfortunately had jostled him quite a bit, which caused quite a few cries of pain, but now he expertly held him close for stability and moved swiftly.

Link also knew to rest his head on Rhett’s shoulder, and lean his uninjured side against him completely, if he wanted the least amount of pain. At first, the boys had laughed nervously, and joked about how awkward a situation it was, Link even exclaiming ‘Don’t hold me so close man, I’m not your princess!’ but they had both learned to accept it, and though Link might never admit it, he liked the way Rhett felt so big and protective. He liked his musky scent, he liked the soft skin of his neck he had to lean his face against and he especially liked the low rumble of his voice that he could feel as he spoke.

Rhett moved his legs more than his upper body as he walked, so as to move Link as little as possible, and pretty soon they reached the end of the dorm hall to the reception where the phone was located.

He set Link down carefully on the bench beside the reception window, and Link was relatively quiet albeit a few whimpers, putting on a brave face. Rhett brought the phone over, careful not to tug on the wire too hard and Link dialled the number. Almost immediately his mom picked up.

‘Hey mom.’

They talked for a good half hour, Rhett sitting next to Link with the phone in his hand and his head resting on the back on the wall, dozing off most of the time. Soon enough he heard Link say his goodbyes, and opened his eyes to find him putting the phone down.

Link looked at him and smiled, ‘Thanks man.‘ 

Rhett smiled back, ‘No problem.’

Rhett stood up to pick Link up again, but sat back down again with a groan when he felt an ache in his legs.

‘Can we sit here for a while to rest?’ Rhett winced. 

‘Sure man.’ Link looked at him concerned. ‘I’m sorry I’m doing this to you, I know your back hurts-‘ 

‘Link, it’s fine I just need a rest.’ Rhett shot out, even though he knew Link was concerned. The way Link looked at him through his dark lashes and piercing gaze, it made his stomach do flips, and he hated that.

Link turned to face forward obediently. He felt indebted to Rhett and didn’t mind his mood. Besides he knew him too well to be bothered by him.

‘Hey dudes!’ Mark came bounding up to them from across the hall with something in his hand. When he got closer, they could see it was a familiar looking packet.

‘Dude you’re gonna get in trouble walking around with that.’ Link remarked. It was well known that drugs and alcohol were prohibited on campus.

‘Its night-time dude, noone’s around to see it. Besides, I came to give it to Rhett.’

Rhett looked up questioningly,

He continued, ‘You look tired man, and we know you being lugging around this moron all day, so figured I’d give you a little something to get your energy back up. It’s got a little something in it too to give it some kick, a couple of sniffs’ll get you right back up on your feet.’

Rhett knew he shouldn’t, but he was aching everywhere, and was desperate at this point. He took the packet and lighter that he offered and Mark bounded back up to his room and shut the door.

‘Rhett don’t.’ Link looked at the packet nervously. The school was pretty strict on it’s policy, and Rhett and Link would have a serious problem on their hands if they got caught. They were always in trouble for getting up to mischief, and if something like this were to add to the list, they were looking at some serious disciplinary action. 

‘Just one for the ride.’ Rhett whispered as he opened up the packet slowly, and turned on the lighter. Just at that moment he saw Dr Marshall turning the corner, a teacher who was as strict as heck on policy, and he had forgotten was doing the rounds that night. He shoved the packet behind him, but he unfortunately had lit it some and the familiar smell wafted around them.

‘Shit.’ Link cursed. He looked at Rhett angrily, ‘Right next to reception Rhett? Really?’ 

Rhett was sweating nervously. He had no idea what to do, there had already been a warning notice sent to everyone’s dorm rooms about the consequences of drug use, and Rhett tried to think fast about what to do.

And then it hit him.

One thing Dr Marshall was also very well-known for aside his strict application of the rules, was he became very uncomfortable around public displays of affection, and became very flustered. He once had even tripped over when trying to avoid a couple getting frisky in the hallway. 

Rhett knew what he had to do.

Maybe it was the few stray fumes that had wafted and gone to his head, or the desperation of wanting to avoid trouble, but Rhett immediately unbuttoned and unzipped Link’s pants, which was surprisingly easy due to Link’s lack of mobility in that region. He was careful not to hurt him, and slid his hand tentatively down into his trousers. Link, of course, protested loudly, but to shut him up Rhett crushed his lips to his before he could make too much noise.

Rhett could still feel the vibration of Link trying to protest against his lips and so he moved against them, urging him to stop. Link’s eyes had been wide open up until this point, but as Rhett’s lips moved softly but urgently against his, he melted and his eyelids dropped.

Rhett’s hand in his pants didn’t move much, but Link could feel his fingertips brushing the side of his manhood, and embarrassingly it twitched in delight.

What neither of them noticed was Dr Marshall practically running past them as soon as he had noticed what was going on. Rhett’s plan had worked but he hadn’t noticed. Because it was no longer about that.

Link was now moving in rhythm also against Rhett’s lips, and it made both of their stomachs flutter. Instinctively, their tongues reached into each others mouths and as soon as they got a taste of each other, they no longer cared about anything. Link’s hands were raking through Rhett’s hair, down his back, and his hips, whilst Rhett’s experimentally brushed the side of Link’s manhood with the back of his fingers. Link moaned, Rhett’s breath hitched, and he bucked his hips up. 

Big mistake. 

Pain coursed through him like an electric shock, jolting his body and causing him to cry out and squeeze his face in agony. 

Rhett suddenly came to his senses and his hand shot out of Link’s pants and instead to his shoulders.

‘Gah, I’m so sorry Link!’ he said through his teeth, his expression one of sympathetic pain and guilt.

Link sat back and breathed for a moment, allowing the pain to wash over him like a wave till it was at least bearable. 

‘S’not your fault.’ He said weakly.

‘Here I’ll take you back to the room, your painkillers are there right?' 

He picked Link up as he had done before, but this time even more carefully, and carried him down the hall to their room. He shut the door by kicking it and lay him gently on the couch.

He rummaged around through the mess atop of their chest of drawers, and found the relevant pills. He promptly fed them to Link, holding him whilst he poured water into his mouth, and then sat by his side on the floor.

‘Sorry Link.’ Rhett said again, in almost a whisper.

‘Listen, that was my fault, I forgot myself for a moment. But please do explain what the heck that was anyway?’

Rhett looked sheepishly at the ground.

‘Dr Marshall was coming, and he was gonna catch us smoking. So I had to create a distraction.’

Link looked at him annoyedly. ‘You mean catch you smoking. Gosh Rhett, you didn’t have to do something as intense as that.’

To tell you the truth, Link was only annoyed because he had thoroughly enjoyed the moment they had just spent, and to find out it was all just to create a distraction, he felt kind of cheated.

Rhett now looked at Link, and could read that in his eyes. They knew each other so well by now, they could practically hide nothing. He knew Link had enjoyed it just as much as he had. So he felt no fear in admitting it.

His eyes traced over Link’s features, his blue eyes framed by dark lashes that brushed his cheek, his now growing beard due to the low maintenance in the past few days contrasting against his pale skin, his hairless and slim, but built, torso. His eyes fixated on the chiselled jawline, and he brought his face closer, scraping his teeth along it, kissing in sensitive places. He kissed just below the ear then further down, then kissed his collar bone, and spread butterfly kisses along the protruding clavicle.

‘Rhett.’ Link breathed, clearly enjoying the attention.

‘Not now, because you’re healing.’ Rhett pressed his face into his neck and growled, ‘But when you’re all better I’m having my way with you.’


End file.
